Spirale
by Klariss
Summary: Lorsque l'un des membres de TW tombe en depression, tout le monde tente de l'aider.
1. descente aux enfers

**Spirale**

Note : Cette fic (encore une) se passe après la sortie d'hôpital de bosco. Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas etc… Un peu de spoiler pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant que Faith est détective et séparée de Fred lol sinon rien d'autre  
Toute l'histoire de tricherie pour le test de tire ne s'est pas passée avec Faith, Bosco n'a jamais été la voir.

Chapitre 1

Parfois les choses nous échappes, on croit tout avoir sous contrôle, sa vie, sa famille, son travail, jusqu'au jour où… 

Bosco était chez lui, une bière à la main, une photo de Mikey devant lui. Il la fixait depuis un long moment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi son frère. Certes il l'avait arrêté, mais tout ce qui s'était produit était de sa faute. Il avait laissé son frère se droguer, tomber dans cet enfer sans pouvoir l'en sortir. Il l'avait convaincu de balancer les gars avec qui il était en contact, et il s'était fait tuer. Et bosco aurait toujours une trace, celle physique, sa cicatrice, sa joue, comme si elle était là pour lui rappeler chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir le mot « COUPABLE » s'inscrire sur son visage. Il balança la photo de son frère qui alla se fracasser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, Bosco n'en pouvait plus. Il avait pensé sa vie s'arranger, sa famille se reconstruire, désormais tout lui échappait.

Bosco entra dans les vestiaires. C'était son jour de reprise, et il appréhendait malgré tout. En 13ans, c'était la première fois que Faith ne serait pas avec lui pour le soutenir, qu'il ne patrouillerait pas avec elle. Il était vraiment heureux pour elle, pour sa promotion, avec elle pouvait s'occuper d'Emily. Elle était passée le voir plusieurs fois, et bien que son malaise se faisait de plus en plus persistent ; il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. La culpabilité était inscrite sur son visage, et Faith l'avait remarqué. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de le faire parler, mais jamais rien n'était sorti. En parler était encore plus éprouvant que de le garder à l'intérieur de soi, Bosco était comme ça.

Il fut salué par ses collègues, se changea et alla au briefing. Et voilà, pour son premier jour, son équipier était Sully. Et dire qu'il pensait que rien ne pouvait aller plus mal.

Une heure déjà que la patrouille avait commencé, et bien que Sully avait maintes fois essayé d'engager la conversation, Bosco n'avait rien répondu. Sully le regardait, il n'avait plus cette flamme dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une poussée d'adrénaline quelconque, d'une poursuite. Il avait l'air absent, comme… mort.

Sully : S'arrêter manger un bout ça te dit ?

Mais une fois de plus, aucune réponse. Bosco fixait le paysage, et voyait devant lui apparaître Mikey, lui souriant comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Il retenait une boule dans sa gorge, il avait de pleurer, de hurler, de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait abandonné, pourquoi il s'était sortit de cette fusillade au lieu d'être tué. Pourquoi devait-il continuer à vivre alors que son frère était mort. Désormais plus rien n'avait d'importance. 

Sully remarqua les sombres poches sous les yeux de son collègue, il avait perdu du poids et sa peau était plus que pâle.

Sully : Bosco ?

Il secoua le bras de ce dernier, qui ne s'était même pas aperçu de l'arrêt de la voiture.

Bosco : Oui ?

Sa voix vint faible, presque comme un murmure.

Sully : On va manger ?

Bosco afficha alors un grand sourire.

Bosco : Bien sûr

Sully fut étonné de la réaction de son ami mais c'est alors que la radio crépita.

Central : 55 Charlie, un vol à main armée au coin de Baker et la 4ème  
Bosco : Enfin un peu de mouvement. 55 Charlie bien reçu. Fonce Sully

Sully ne comprenait la soudaine exaltation de Bosco, peut-être était-ce bon signe et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien après tout. Il mit les sirènes puis démarra en trombe. Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une minute sur les lieux, Bosco descendit rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea à l'intérieur du magasin, arme au point, suivit de Sully. Un homme était allongé dans une marre de sang, entrain d'agoniser. 

Bosco : central, besoin d'une ambulance sur les lieux immédiatement.  
Central : Bien reçu 55 Charlie.   
Bosco : Ca va aller M'sieur, il est parti par où ? 

L'homme indiqua fébrilement une direction du doigt tandis que Sully s'était accroupi et faisait pression sur la plaie. Il vit Bosco se diriger vers la sortie. 

Sully : Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça   
Bosco : Rattraper ce type, Sul !  
Sully : Attends les renfort Bosco, on peu pas abandonner ce mec !  
Bosco : il lui a tiré dessus, il ne m'échappera pas. T'as qu'à rester là

Il sortit en courant.

Sully : Bosco, fais pas le con, ce type est armé ! Bosco !

Mais déjà Bosco avait tourné dans une rue en côté 

Sully : MERDE ! 55 Charlie à Central, mon partenaire est en poursuite à pied, demande de renforts.   
Central : Bien reçu, ils seront là dans deux minutes, Charlie, tenez bon.

L'homme poussa un cri rauque.

Sully : Ca va aller, monsieur, tenez bon.

Sully tourna la tête vers la rue, espérant que les renforts arriveraient vite, et que Bosco serait prudent.

Bosco regardait le mec devant lui essayer désespérément de lui échapper, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était un petit truand de plus, de ceux qui avaient initiés son frère à la rue, à la drogue. Ce mec ne valait rien, et Bosco sentait sa fureur monter en lui, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir, il fallait qu'il l'arrête pour son frère.

L'homme se tourna, l'arme au poing, et tira. Bosco se colla contre un mur, la balle le frôlant.

Bosco : Grosse erreur mon pote.

Il regarda le mec se remettre à courir, puis se relança à sa poursuite.

Bosco : t'as aucune chance. 

Pendant ce temps, l'ambulance et les patrouilleuses étaient arrivées. Finney et Davis arrivèrent vers Sully, tandis que Grace et Carlos s'occupaient du gars.   
Sully bondit.

Sully : Aller faut pas traîner. 

Il sauta dans sa voiture, suivit par Finney et Davis.   
Davis : il est où Boz ?  
Sullly : J'en sais rien. 

Ils mirent les sirènes puis partirent.

Sully : Bosco t'es où ?

Mais aucun retour, ce qui énerva Sully

Sully : BOSCO !  
Bosco : Gueules pas, il vient de tourner dans les cour de la 103ème, je le suis.  
Sully : Fais pas le malin, on te rejoint, tu nous attends.  
Bosco : Pour le laisser filer, mais bien sûr. 10-4  
Sully : Bosco ! Bosco !... Quel crétin !

Bosco s'était mis en silence radio. Sully pilla puis sortit de la voiture au niveau d'une allée, rejoint par Ty et Finney.

Davis : Alors ?  
Sully : Ce petit con a éteint sa radio  
Davis : Rien a changé  
Sully : Tu parles ! Toujours aussi inconscient

Finney regardait sans savoir quoi dire.

Les trois policiers se lancèrent dans la ruelle, c'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit.

TBC...


	2. une journée de travail

Chapitre 2

Sully : BOSCO !

Il essaya de nouveau la radio mais son collègue persistait au mutisme. 

Ty : BOSCO ?  
Finney : il est toujours aussi casse-cou ?

Ty lui lança un regard noir puis les policiers avancèrent lentement pour déboucher sur une cour dégagée.

Sully : 55 Charlie à Central, un coup de feu vient d'être tiré !   
Central : Des policiers arrivent 55 Charlie  
Sully : 10-4 Central

Au commissariat, Faith était entrain de compléter des dossiers avec Jelly lorsque l'alarme retentit. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, qui s'intensifia lorsque le central confirma que 55 Charlie demandait de l'aide. Elle se leva sans réfléchir, puis descendit et rejoignit une patrouille puis partie en direction de l'adresse indiquée.  
Durant tout le temps où Bosco était à l'hôpital, elle avait douté de lui, de son réveil, elle avait accepté cette promotion pour ses enfants, en abandonnant Bosco. Elle se sentait coupable, si jamais il lui arrivait de nouveau quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. En acceptant de devenir détective, elle l'avait brisé et laissé son meilleur ami. Et pour son retour, il se retrouvait déjà en difficulté. Et elle n'était pas là pour le protéger.

Sur les lieux 

Un bruit se fit entendre. Les policiers s'approchèrent, tournèrent dans une ruelle pour voir Bosco entrain de frapper le mec.

Bosco : Ca te plaît, hein ? Dis pas le contraire.

Sully et Ty se précipitèrent vers leur collègue pour l'arrêter tandis que Finney regardait la scène avec de grands yeux. Il avait entendu parler de Bosco, en réalité tout le monde en parlait depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital, et Finney avait développé une sorte d'admiration pour l'officier en entendant les récits de ses actes. Mais tabasser un mec de la sorte…

Ty et Sully essayaient de maîtriser leur collègue.

Ty : Bosco, calme toi, Bosco  
Bosco : Lâches-moi, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite  
Sully : Tu l'as eu bonhomme, c'est bon  
Bosco : Laissez moi

Bosco se débattait dans les bras de Sully.

Ty : Calme toi  
Bosco : il a tiré sur un mec !

L'homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage en sang. 

Bosco : Tu l'as incité, c'est toi qui lui as foutu cette merde sous son nez  
Ty : Bosco de quoi tu parles ? 

Mais Sully regarda Ty qui se tu. Il se dirigea vers le voleur, puis appela une ambulance.

Bosco : pourquoi t'appelle, hein ? Il ne vaut rien ce mec.  
Ty : Bosco !

Ty ne comprenait plus son ami.

Bosco : Ah oui ? Et quand Mikey s'est fait tué, personne n'a appelé qui que ce soit pour l'aider !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sully, bouscula Finney puis s'éloigna. 

Homme : Il est malade…  
Sully : Toi fermes là sinon je le rappelle et il t'achève !

Les renforts arrivèrent, Faith sortit précipitamment de la patrouilleuse et se dirigea vers Ty, Finney et Sully. Sa peur grandit lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Bosco.

Faith : Tout va bien ?  
Sully : Oui  
Faith : Où est Bosco  
Finney : Il est partit de ce côté

Finney indiqua une rue à faith, qui s'y dirigea sans demander son reste alors que d'autres policiers arrivaient.  
Elle le trouva, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

Faith : Bosco tout va bien ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui revint, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Faith : Bosco ?   
Bosco : Tout ça c'est à cause de moi

Elle sentit sa voix se désagréger, les sanglots venant noyer la sûreté habituelle de son meilleur ami, et Faith n'avait pas l'habitude.

Faith : Boz de quoi tu parles ?

Il releva alors la tête et elle pu lire de la peine et de la perdition dans le regard de son partenaire, deux choses dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification, il aurait dû y avoir de la fierté après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, mais non. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne le connaissait plus, en 13 ans c'était la première fois qu'elle était effrayée par lui

Bosco : Tu comprends pas Faith ? J'ai tout gâché, j'ai toujours voulu jouer au fort mais j'ai tout perdu !   
Faith : Non, Bosco…  
Bosco : Mais arrêtez de tous vouloir me protéger, je ne suis plus rien, Faith, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Il se leva d'un bon, shoota dans une poubelle puis partit, sous le regard médusé de son amie.

Sully arriva au commissariat, seul. Deux heures depuis l'incident dans l'allée, il était parti accompagner les secouristes à l'hôpital, le braqueur était dans un sale état. Et Bosco… Faith lui avait dit de le laisser un peu seul, mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait essayé de le joindre sur son portable, mais rien. Il n'avait pas utilisé la radio de peur que le Lieutenant ne découvre qu'il s'était absenté. Sully ne savait pas comment réagir, il était à la fois inquiet et énervé, il ne comprenait pas Bosco. D'ailleurs il ne le comprenait plus depuis sa sortie d'hôpital ; les premiers jours tout avait eût l'air normal, mais lorsqu'il avait recroisé Bosco au bout de cinq jours, il avait pu lire une expression tourmentée sur son visage, et il s'était renfermé sur lui, ne parlant plus à personne, comme étant dans un autre monde.

Sully essaya de monter prestement pour éviter que le Lieutenant, à l'accueil, ne s'aperçoive que son partenaire n'était pas là. Mais il fut arrêté par Swersky.

Swersky : Sullivan où est ton équipier ?

Sully se tourna, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, devait-il couvrir Bosco ?

Bosco : Je suis là ! Désolé mais y'avait une fille dehors…  
Swersky : C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin des détails. Alors cette reprise Bosco ?

Sully le regardait droit dans les yeux. Bosco secoua la tête. 

Bosco : J'en rêvais Lieu !  
Swersky : Bien, aller file !

Bosco outrepassa Sully, qui le rattrapa dans les vestiaires.

Sully : Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?  
Bosco : laisse tomber Sullivan  
Sully : Où t'étais passé ?

Ty et Finney arrivèrent et stoppèrent net.

Ty : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
Sully : il se passe qu'après votre départ tout à l'heure ce type m'a planté et j'ai fini le service tout seul  
Bosco : Oh ça va je ne savais pas que t'avais besoin d'un chaperon  
Sully : je me suis inquiété  
Bosco : Merci de ta sollicitude, mais je m'en fous.  
Sully : t'as cherché à te prouver quoi en pourchassant et tabassant le mec, hein ? T'as envie de te faire tuer où quoi ?

Bosco redressa la tête et fusilla Sully du regard. Le fait était qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, tout lui échappait, même son travail.

Sully : Ecoutes Superman, si t'as des envies de suicide, c'est parfait, mais ne m'entraîne pas dedans !

Sur ce il ferma violemment son casier puis sortit en bousculant Finney.

Ty : Bosco…  
Bosco : Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

Il prit ses affaires sans dire un mot. Il allait sortir du commissariat lorsqu'il aperçu Faith.

Faith : Hé Boz  
Bosco : Salut !

Son ton était plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais il avait besoin de solitude.

Faith : On peut parler  
Bosco : pas ce soir je suis fatigué  
Faith : Très bien, JE vais parler alors. Sully m'a appelé je en sais combien de fois cet après-midi pour savoir si je ne t'avais pas vu.  
Bosco : Je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir.  
Faith : Ecoutes, tout le monde ici essaye de t'aider, alors pour une fois ravale ta fierté et accepte la main que l'on te tend.  
Bosco : je ne vous ai rien demandé !  
Faith : On va finir par se lasser d'être patient avec toi, Bosco, Sully était inquiet, J'étais inquiète.  
Bosco : C'est pas de ma faute si Sullivan et toi avez décidé de jouer aux mères poules.  
Faith : Ecoutes moi…  
Bosco : Non, toi écoutes moi, mon frère est mort et j'ai rien fait pour l'en empêché, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un gouffre, et j'essaye… j'essaye de m'en sortir mais j'ai-je ne contrôle plus rien.  
Faith : On le sait ça, mais laisses nous…  
Bosco : Je t'ai sauvé la vie cette nuit là, et toi tu ne me prouves aucune reconnaissance. Ici c'est pas moi le problème Faith, c'est vous. Arrêtez de vous préoccuper toujours de vos vies trop parfaites. Maintenant lâches moi ; j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

A ses dernières paroles, Faith avait senti la fureur l'envahir. Elle ne savait plus, n'était plus sûr de rien avec lui.

Faith : Nos vies trop parfaites … Ouais Bosco réfléchis bien, t'es revenu sans doute trop tôt, mais fais gaffe, la prochaine fois il n'y aura peut-être plus personne pour toi.

Elle le défigura puis sans un mot entra dans le commissariat.

tBC...


	3. inquiétudes

CHAPITRE 3

Bureau de Swersky 

Swersky : Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Bosco était dans le bureau de son patron et le regardait sans rien dire. Tout lui était égal désormais, même si son travail lui glissait entre les doigts, alors pourquoi continuer et rester ?

Swersky : je ne te comprends plus, là !

Bosco secoua la tête  
Swersky : Boscorelli, tu m'écoutes  
Bosco : Si ce mec veut porter plainte, qu'il le fasse !  
Swersky : Tu risques d'être renvoyé Bosco !  
Bosco : Et alors ?

Cette dernière phrase transperça Swersky qui s'immobilisa. Lui qui était habitué à ce que Bosco prenne les devants… Son Officier ne réagissait même plus, le type qu'il avait tabassé venait de porter plainte pour abus de pouvoir et coups et blessures, et c'est comme si Bosco n'attendait que ça.

Swersky : Ecoutes Bosco, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais ressaisis toi.

Bosco le regarda puis se leva. 

Bosco : Vous savez quoi patron ? J'en n'ai plus rien à faire, ce mec est comme tout les autres, à dealer toute la journée. Et c'est sa défense qu'on prend ! C'est pas pour ça que je suis rentré dans la police, boss, je pensais que la justice…  
Swersky : La justice ? Tu l'as frappé !  
Bosco : il le méritait   
Swersky : On se doit de faire respecter la loi, pas de l'enfreindre. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? C'est ta vie que tu joues, Bosco ! Je suis obligé de te suspendre.

Bosco sortit sa plaque et ses armes puis les déposa sur le bureau.

Swersky : Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas de contestation ? Tu baisses les bras comme ça ? Ton job Bosco, tu risques de le perdre t'en es conscient ? Le reste de ta vie….  
Bosco : Ma vie ? Ca fait bien longtemps que je l'ai gâché !

Sur ce il sortit du bureau sous les yeux médusés de Swersky. Il bouscula Sully.

Sully : Tu peux pas faire attention, non ?

Mais Bosco partit sans rien dire. Sully se dirigea vers son supérieur.

Sully : Tout va bien ?  
Swersky : Non, rien ne va !

Faith arriva dans les vestiaires, essoufflée. Elle était en retard et ça la soulageait d'un certain côté, elle ne voulait pas croiser Bosco. Son ami se comportait de façon vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser toute la nuit, sans doute avait-elle été trop dure la nuit d'avant, mais il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus. Elle savait combien Bosco était vulnérable en ce moment, même s'il essayait de le cacher, sans grand succès. Elle scruta la pièce rapidement, de peur de tomber sur le regard noir de son ancien partenaire. Mais rien. Il n'était pas là. Faith sentit une sensation bizarre l'envahir.

Son instinct ne lui disait rien de bon, mais pour une fois elle ne l'écouterait pas, elle avait autre chose à faire. Il était peut-être malade, tout simplement.

Jelly : En retard, encore !   
Faith : Désolée.  
Jelly : Je comprends, ça te mine !  
Faith : De quoi tu parles ?  
Jelly : Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure !  
Faith : Tu parles de quoi ?  
Jelly : T'es pas au courant ?  
Faith : Au courant de quoi ? Joues pas avec mes nerfs aujourd'hui  
Jelly : Oups !

Sully : Je sais qu'il y a été un peu fort, Lieutenant, mais il ne va pas très bien en ce moment.  
Swersky : J'ai l'air de quoi ? D'un psy ? C'est pas de ma faute s'il a des problèmes, mais il doit les régler, au plus vite Sully tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrais pas le couvrir cette fois. A peine de retour il fait des conneries.  
Sully : Ce mec ne l'a pas volé

Faith arriva en furie dans le bureau.

Faith : C'est vrai ?

Sully et Swersky la regardèrent, puis baissèrent la tête en sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

Faith : C'est vrai ?  
Sully : Faith…  
Faith : Quel abrutit ! J'en reviens pas ! Et il ne s'est pas défendu en plus. 

Elle tourna le dos et commença à partir lorsque Sully la retint.

Faith : Quoi ?  
Sully : Ecoutes, Bosco est loin d'être mon meilleur ami, d'accord ? Mais il faut faire quelque chose, Faith ; t'es la seule qu'il pourra écouter.  
Faith : J'en ai marre de jouer aux mamans poules.  
Sully : Je sais, je sais tout ça, mais ce qu'il a fait, baisser les bras comme ça, c'est pas lui, Faith !

Faith secoua la tête, elle avait voulu se convaincre que Bosco pourrait se débrouiller seul, comme il l'avait fait face à sa thérapie, et elle ne comprenait pas où ça n'avait pas marché, il avait semblé l'air mieux, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu parlé, après avoir fracassé le type, elle avait eu peur. C'est comme si la vie de son ami n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, tout lui était égal. Il était arrivé à un point de non retour… Non, elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait affronté, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se décourager.  
Il se sentait coupable de la mort de son frère, et le voir si hanté par quelque chose n'était pas habituel, et c'est ça qui l'effrayait.

Faith : Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est partit ?  
Sully : Au moins 2 heures ! Il est venu tôt 

Faith se saisit de son portable.

Bosco était chez lui, il voyait sa vie défilée, encore et encore, devant ses yeux, sa mère se faire battre, lui ne pouvant rien faire, Hobart se faire tuer et lui, une fois de plus, impuissant. Puis Mikey, son petit frère ! D'un geste de rage il balança le verre vide et la bouteille devant lui par terre. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, laisser tout ça se produire, il était seul fautif, toujours à vouloir jouer le fier, l'innocent, mais le problème c'était lui !

Il revit Faith la nuit précédente lui dire que plus personne ne serait là pour lui, même elle, sa meilleure amie, le laissait tomber. Que lui restait-il désormais ? IL faisait souffrir tout les gens qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait plus continuer, s'il allait en tôle à cause de la plainte, il ne tiendrait pas plus de 2 minutes enfermé avec tous les criminels qu'il avait arrêtés.

Il se leva, alla dans sa chambre, puis sortit un coffret où se trouvait une arme, l'arme que lui avait donné Hobbart. Il retourna dans le salon, prit une feuille, s'installa dans son sofa, l'arme près de lui. Il voulait appeler Faith, mais même elle le délaissait. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle l'avait supporté pendant 13 ans, et bien qu'elle ait toujours été à ses côtés à l'hôpital, il s'était peu à peu détourné d'elle. Elle avait une autre vie maintenant, Détective ! Il était heureux pour elle, il fallait qu'elle se reconstruise désormais, et il la faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui d'avouer les choses, les sentiments, ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle.

Il aurait dû le faire lorsqu'il était encore temps, maintenant elle le détestait, il en était sûr. Qui pourrait bien le regretter ? Sully lui avait dit qu'il le haïssait, Ty… que Bosco croyait être son ami ; n'était pas venu le voir… Bosco savait que son attitude passée y était pour quelque chose dans tout ça. Et il allait enfin régler le problème.

Il commença à griffonner quelques mots lorsque son téléphone sonna, mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sa messagerie se mit en route mais ça raccrocha avant d'avoir laisser un message. L'esprit de Bosco commençait à être embrumé par l'alcool, il avait eu besoin de se soulager, mais l'alcool n'avait fait qu'aggraver son état.

Son portable sonna alors, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il fallait qu'il en finisse… Si seulement Faith était là…

Commissariat 

Sully : Quoi ?

Faith fronça les sourcils.

Faith : il ne répond pas ça m'inquiète  
Sully : quoi ?  
Faith : Hier je… je lui ai dis certaines choses que je n'aurai pas dû, je ne les pensais pas mais il m'a énervé …  
Sully : c'est que tout n'est pas perdu…  
Faith : Tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas bien en ce moment, et…  
Sully : Faith ?

Il vit les yeux de son amie s'embrouiller de larmes.

Sully : Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?  
Faith : J'ai peur pour lui Sully, et j'ai aussi peur que ce que je lui ai dis hier soir l'ai blessé.  
Sully : C'est Bosco il s'en remettra.

Elle reprit son portable, essaya une nouvelle fois de le joindre, laissa un message mais rien. Cette sensation étrange qui filtrait en elle devint plus présente, elle connaissait Bosco, trop bien même.

Faith : Faut que j'aille le voir   
Sully : Pourquoi ?

Faith regarda Sully qui comprit 

Sully : Me dit pas que…  
Faith : Je … J'en sais rien  
Sully : C'est pas vrai. Pas lui Faith, c'est le mec le plus battant que je connaisse. Il a toujours été dégoûté par les gens qui font ce genre de choses, et puis tout ce qu'il a traversé…  
Faith : le problème c'est qu'il a été trop seul pour affronter ça, Sul.

Ils se regardèrent puirent se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du commissariat.

Swersky : Vous allez où là ?   
Sully/Faith : une urgence !

**_Every night  
You wrote another line  
With a bloody, broken, bottle  
And every day  
You wish it away  
Why don't you pull the pin  
On that grenade you cuddle_**

Dans la patrouilleuse, Faith tentait toujours de joindre son ami.

Faith : Merde c'est pas vrai !

Elle sentait les larmes de rage et de terreur monter.

Sully : On y est presque !  
Faith : Répond Bosco !

Sully prit son portable.

Faith : Tu fais quoi là ?   
Sully : Davis ?...

**_I wanted to believe  
Body swinging from trees  
Struggling to stand   
With you head in you hands  
A stoic last stand  
Of a dying man_**

55 Edouard 

Finney s'alerta lorsque Ty raccrocha, mis les sirènes puis accéléra

Finney : Quoi ?

Mais Ty était perdu dans ses pensées, après ce que lui avait dit Sully, il sentait la terreur le gagner. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça, ignorer son ami.

Finney : On va où là ? 

Bosco posa son crayon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait écrit cette lettre. Cette lettre qui reflétait un homme brisé, sans attaches, un homme perdu dans un gouffre sans fond. Toute cette vie qu'il avait construite s'émiettait entre ses mains, comme un souffle sur un château de carte. Cet homme brisé, ce n'était plus lui, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il fallait qu'il en finisse, il n'en pouvait plus, ce monde dans lequel il avait évolué, cette bulle, ce masque était enfin tombé, il n'avait plus la force, il avait essayé, toutes ces années, mais tellement inutiles. Pourquoi, qu'avait-il fait ?  
**_I wanted to believe   
As I watched you world  
Crumble in you hands  
I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand   
And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in you heard  
That I did not understand  
That I did not understand_**

Chaque minute lui devenait pénible, tout s'en allait, jusqu'à son âme. Lui qui avait toujours été contre ces gens, ces lâches, il devenait comme eux, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Cette existence désormais marquée par des cicatrices, tout comme son visage, pour lui rappeler, chaque jour, ce qui pesait sur ses épaules, cette responsabilité qu'il avait, celle d'avoir laissé tué son frère, d'avoir éloigné les gens qu'il aimait, d'être un lâche, un moins que rien.

**_  
Every night  
The questions poured out  
Of your wounded eyes  
Damn dark things  
Every day  
You used to pray  
Listen to the black raven sing  
You wanted to believe  
As you were falling to your knees  
Struggling to stand  
With you life in your hand  
The sad last stand  
Of a broken man._**  
Il regarda l'arme d'Hobbart. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il lui avait donné, il aurait dû le tuer ce jour là, sur le toit, ça lui aurait évité toutes ces souffrances. Il prit l'arme puis la regarda. Hobbart savait. Désormais c'était son tour. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre. Il entreprit de la charger, une balle suffirait.

Bosco laissa échapper les larmes qui menaçaient depuis près de cinq minutes. Ses mains tremblaient, il était seul face à son destin. Il regarda une photo de sa mère, puis de son frère 

Bosco : Désolé Maman… Mikey, bro…

Il ne se contrôlait plus, il se mit à pleurer et trembler frénétiquement

**_I wanted to believe  
As I watched you world  
Crumble in you hands  
I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand  
And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in you heard  
That I didn't understand  
That I didn't understand_**

Il plaça le canon de l'arme contre son menton, alors que la cross touchait par terre.

**_And the questions pour out  
And the questions pour out  
I did not understand  
I did not understand  
I did not understand   
The sound of you falling  
I did not understand  
As the trembling heart of a man  
Did not understand  
The sound of a trembling heart. _**

Il regarda une photo de Faith, les larmes coulant sur le visage de son ex-partenaire et meilleure amie. Il enchâssât l'arme.

Pour Mikey mon frère, Pour Faith mon amie, pour Cruz que j'ai aimé, pour ma mère que je ne mérite pas. 

Il plaça un doigt tremblant sur la détente. 

TBC…


	4. tentative râtée

**_CHAPITRE4_**

Faith et Sully, rejoins par Finney et Ty, arrivèrent devant la porte de Bosco.

Sully : Il n'a pas d'arme  
Faith : Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
Sully : il les a donné au Lieutenant  
Finney : Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe  
Faith : Il a toujours l'arme d'Hobbart   
Ty : Quelle arme.

Faith secoua la tête, ils fallaient qu'ils entrent sans l'effrayer, si jamais il avait une arme un coup partait si vite…

Bosco ferma les yeux, il s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche, mais ne pouvait plus, ne voulait pas. Personne ne comprenait ce combat qui l'animait au plus profond de lui-même, ces démons de son enfance qui ressortaient, cette vie brisée et gâchée qui le rendait inutile… « INUTILE, Bosco, tu es INUTILE » Les mots de Faith lui revenaient en mémoire ; ces mots qui deux ans auparavant l'avait blessé, qu'il avait essayé de surmonter… Elle avait raison, elle avait TOUJOURS raison. Faith avait ce pouvoir sur les mots qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, mais qui le pénétrait au plus profond de lui-même. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos, cette lettre qu'il venait d'écrire était celle d'un mort aux vivants, d'un fantôme errant dans des limbes sans fin, d'un homme combattant un ennemi invisible, sa peur.

Sa main serra un peu plus le canon de l'arme, et à ce moment précis, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien sauf cette délivrance qui l'attendait et qu'il appelait de tout son être, sa vie finissait, et il sentit le désespoir, celui qui le hantait depuis prêt d'un an, s'en aller ; il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur la détente, toujours les yeux fermés, sentit son arme glisser d'entre ses mains et le coup partir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ty et Sully tenant l'arme, Finney en retrait, Faith les yeux remplis de larmes, avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers lui.

Faith : Boz ?

Bosco regarda tour à tour les policiers présents dans la pièce. 

Sully : C'était stupide  
Bosco : Rends moi ça Sully !  
Sully : hun hun, hors de question  
Ty : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, bro ?

Bosco se leva brutalement

Bosco : ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Arrêtez, foutez moi la paix merde !  
Faith : C'est pas la bonne solution, Bosco. On peut t'aider, mais laisses nous essayer  
Bosco : M'aider ? Toi ? Après ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Je ne crois pas non, tout ce que tu cherches à faire c'est te déculpabiliser, vous vous foutez tous bien de ce qui peut m'arriver ou m'affecter.  
Faith : je ne le pensais pas  
Ty : C'est pas juste Bosco, tu ne veux même pas …  
Bosco : Pas quoi ? De votre aide ? Pourquoi faire, pour que vous alliez vous moquer de moi par derrière. Ce sont MES problèmes, à MOI de les résoudre. Foutez le camp !  
Finney : On ne te laissera pas  
Bosco : T'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça, on se connaît pas, on s'est vu 5minutes, alors dégage.  
Sully : Tu vas me faire le plaisir de revenir à la raison, on est là pour toi, accepte la main qu'on te tend  
Bosco : J'ai perdu mon job, et Swersky ne veut plus de moi de toute manière  
Faith : T'es loin de l'avoir perdu, Boz, et le Lieutenant est inquiet pour toi.  
Ty : Comme nous tous alors laisses nous t'aider. 

Bosco releva la tête. Pourquoi tout ça devait-il être si dur ? Même cette mort qu'il avait prévu, pourquoi avaient-ils dû venir ?

Faith : Bosco ?

Mais ce dernier bouscula Sully et se dirigea en furie vers la salle de bain. Sully se releva, aidé de Ty, pendant que Finney et Faith étaient à la porte et tambourinaient.

Finney : Bosco, ouvre cette porte  
Faith : Boz ? S'il te plaît  
Ty : Fais pas le con, Bosco, je t'en prie  
Bosco : FOUTEZ LE CAMP, LAISSEZ MOI, JE VEUX MOURIR VOUS COMPRENEZ ? J'AI TOUT FICHU PAR TERRE

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, cette dernière déclaration avait causé un froid, et chacun réalisait petit à petit désormais.

Sully (essayant de rester calme) : De quoi tu parles bonhomme ?

Ils entendaient Bosco sangloter.

Bosco : de tout ça, de ma vie, mon frère, c'est de ma faute ce qui arrive.   
Faith : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir   
Bosco : J'AURAI DÛ PREVOIR

Ils l'entendirent se mettre à pleurer, et chacun se sentit mal, mal pour ne pas l'avoir écouter plus tôt, pour ne pas avoir vu qu'il allait si mal, ils se trouvaient face à un homme dont la dernière volonté était de mourir ; et désormais sa vie était dans leurs mains.

Ils entendirent un bruit, puis du verre se briser. Faith sentit de nouveau cette panique monter, la même que lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement de son ami pour le voir prêt à en finir.

Faith tambourina de nouveau à la porte.

Faith : Bosco ! BOSCO ! Réponds moi !  
Ty : Hé ! Déconne pas, mec !  
Faith : pourquoi tu ne veux pas Boz ?

Elle attendit avant de l'entendre à nouveau

Bosco : Vouloir quoi ?  
Faith : Que je comprenne, que je t'aide, que l'ON t'aide.  
Bosco : Trop tard, Faith  
Faith : Il n'est jamais trop tard Boz, jamais tu m'entends  
Finney : Bosco, écoutes je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, mais faire ça ne laissera qu'une mauvaise image de toi. Je sais de quoi je parle, mon père s'est suicidé il y a peu. Bosco crois moi, tu vas faire encore plus de mal que ce que tu peux imaginer, laisser des personnes qui ont besoin de toi, qui tiennent à toi, toutes les choses que tu fais on des conséquences.  
Bosco : mais je l'ai laissé se faire tuer, c'est pas une conséquence ça ? 

Faith se laissa glisser contre la porte.

Faith : Redresse la tête, ouvre les yeux, penses à ceux qui t'aiment.  
Bosco : Y'a plus personne…  
Faith : ta mère, Boz, elle ne supportera pas de te perdre, tes collègues…  
Bosco : Tu parles  
Faith (doucement) : Moi !

Ty regarda cette dernière. Sully lui tapa dans le dos, fit signe à Finney qui se recula puis ils sortirent dans le couloir.

Bosco (dans un murmure) : Quoi ?  
Faith : Ne me laisse pas, Bosco, ne me laisse pas

Elle se laissa submerger par les larmes.

Faith : Tu tombes, je tombe, j'ai besoin de toi Bos.  
Bosco : C'est ce que tout le monde dit  
Faith : La liberté, le choix de pouvoir penser, agir… aimer. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis, mais je ne peux te voir baisser les bras, lorsque je t'ai vu avec cette arme tout à l'heure… J'ai besoin de toi, partenaire.

Bosco redressa la tête 

Bosco : partenaire ?  
Faith : je voulais la garde des enfants, le médecin m'avait dit que tu ne viendrais jamais retravailler… Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter cette promotion  
Bosco : Faith, non, tu as eu raison. C'est moi le problème, il n'y a que moi  
Faith : Ouvres cette porte  
Bosco : je ne peux plus continuer Faith

Ce dernier était assis par terre, les jambes contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses genoux, les mains en sang, pour avoir briser le miroir. Tout son corps tremblait.

Faith : Il faut continuer Bosco, ne renonces pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que tu as traversé  
Bosco : C'est trop dur   
Faith : on le passera à deux Bosco, je suis là pour toi  
Bosco : je ne veux plus  
Faith : Je t'aime 

Elle sortit ça en un murmure, qui se transforma en sanglot. Ty qui écoutait serra les poings

Ty : Il était temps

Faith : Bosco ?

**_I'm gonna let you down  
I know that now  
Make you cry, I know I will  
Why should you believe  
I would never leave  
Or that I love you still  
For all the by and by  
Hard as we try_**

La porte s'ouvrit et Bosco resta un moment inerte, faith le regarda puis s'avança vers lui tendrement, prit son visage et apposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

**_The boughs breaks and the craddle falls  
For everything I do  
That will tear at you  
Let me say I'm sorry now  
So you can sing your song  
You can get it wrong  
You can kiss the rock of ges  
The liars and the sages  
You can walk awhile  
down the mystery mile_**

Bosco s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard.

Bosco : Pourquoi ?  
Faith : Ne pense plus, arrête de réfléchir pour une fois

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus puis se serra contre lui.

Faith : Tu as besoin d'aide Boz  
Bosco : je sais

Il la regarda puis lui fit un grand sourire. Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

**_You can beat the drums of freedom  
And in love and war  
Through the rush and roar  
You just call 'em like you see 'em_**

TBC…


	5. joie de vivre

**CHAPITRE 5**

Ne pas savoir par où commencer, ça a toujours été mon problème. Toujours trop d'idées se mélangeant dans ma tête, trop d'envies, trop de regrets… Le regret de ne pas avoir été cet homme fort que j'aurai dû être face à mon père, de ne pas avoir été ce frère que j'aurai pu être ; de ne pas avoir été ce fils dévoué, de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger. Et cette réalisation qui me heurte désormais est la punition que je mérite. Mes démons me hantent mais je ne peux les faire partir, mes cicatrices me rappellent chaque jour mes échecs. Mon esprit vagabonde mais mon corps n'est plus là. Plus depuis ce jour, mon âme est partie avec lui, ce frère que je connaissais à peine, cet homme que je n'ai pas aidé, ce sang qu'il a versé.  
Comment vous dire, à toi Maman, à toi, Faith, ce que vous représentez pour moi. Je ne peux plus trouver les mots désormais, ma plume bute sur ce papier qui n'a d'ailleurs rien à faire ici.  
Comment affronter ce dont j'ai toujours eu peur ? MA propre peur, celle de vous décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je me suis toujours caché, désormais je suis nu, devant cette feuille pourtant si insignifiante, mais qui me fait mal. Cette lettre me détruit, plus j'écris et plus j'ai mal. J'aurai dû, je n'ai pas pu. Pas pu vous protéger, vous laisser tomber. Cette larme que je verse est désormais celle non plus de la souffrance mais de la délivrance. J'aurai tant aimé être l'ami parfait, Faith, et te dire tout ce qui brûle au fond de moi depuis plusieurs années. J'aurai voulu que tu sois fière de moi, maman. La seule chose dont je sois sûr désormais est que vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans la vie, et que jamais je n'en serais arrivé à être cet homme que vous croyez si invincible, sans vous. Vous m'avez donné la force, le courage, la fierté de rester la tête haute, à vous être occupé de moi sans vous souciez du regard des autres.  
A tous mes collègues, ne laissez jamais tomber, battez vous.  
J'ai essayé, je me bats depuis ma naissance, mais je dois maintenant affronter mes démons, seul. Je regrette déjà de te laisser, Faith. Maman, saches que je t'aime de tout ce qui reste de mon âme. Mon âme sœur, je l'ai trouvé depuis 13 ans maman, toi qui t'inquiétais de ne pas voir ton fils tenir une relation ; ne soit pas inquiète, durant tout ce temps elle était sous mes yeux. Faith, saches que je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et mon cœur en dit bien plus que ma plume veut écrire. Les deux femmes de ma vie que je laisse ici.   
Meurtri je vous laisse, mais libéré je pars. 

Pour Toujours

Bosco.  
**_I can't imagine any greater fear  
Than walking up without you here  
And though the sun would still shine on  
My whole world would all be gone  
But not for long_**

Bosco déchira cette lettre qu'il avait écrite deux mois auparavant, lors de cette journée où il avait voulu terminer sa vie, un cauchemar désormais terminé. Il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille, et une douce voix au creux de son oreille.

Faith : Et si on y allait maintenant?

**_If I had to run  
If I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls_**

Bosco regarda Faith, toujours aussi bienveillante, resplendissante. Ce jour là, elle lui avait avoué des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas partagés. Et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Il venait de passer deux mois suivis par des psychologues, et il ressortait libéré, grâce à elle, son amie de toujours, son être cher, son ange. Elle l'avait soutenu ; et il avait enfin réussi, grâce à son amour, et à l'amitié grandissante et de plus en plus présente de ses collègues. 

**_Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far_**

Pour la première fois en deux mois il sentait enfin l'air sur son visage, et cette cicatrice qu'il tentait de cacher était à l'air libre, il se sentait léger, libéré.

Ty : Alors Bro ? Heureux ?  
Sully : Contant de te revoir Bosco

**_It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
Lonely months, two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above_**

Ses deux amis étaient venus à la sortie, pour le chercher. Finney aussi était là, il avait appris à connaître ce jeune qui lui ressemblait finalement par bien des côtés.

Finney : Prêts à revenir ?

**_Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much_**

Bosco regarda Faith, lui serra la main puis l'embrassa avant de tourner la tête.

Bosco : Plus que jamais 

Ils descendirent les marches de l'hôpital, et pour la première fois depuis un an, Bosco était heureux de vivre.

**_Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far_**

END.


End file.
